Adult onset diabetes is a focus area in the Healthy People 2010 report, and disproportionately affects African American. Diabetes is a costly and challenging chronic illness that reflects the health disparities in our society and severely impacts quality of life. Diabetes requires daily actions to prevent acute and long-term complications and improve quality of life by enhancing energy level and decreasing depression. Many studies have described the experience of individuals with diabetes, but most have been with samples of well-educated white female, living in urban and suburban areas. Studies with African Americans have mostly been conducted in urban areas. Only a few studies involve African Americans living in rural areas, nearly all women subjects. Two studies have used focus group methods to understand the effects of culture on self-management of diabetes. Research is needed to explore differences between men and women, and to identify any unique cultural factors in rural populations. Such knowledge is foundational to designing culturally appropriate interventions and programs of care for the needs of rural African Americans living with diabetes. This proposed study involves 40 African American participants with type 2 diabetes, living in two rural communities of central Virginia. Participants will attend one of four 2-hour focus groups sessions, with separate groups for men and women. They will be asked to describe their experience, to identify specific factors that enhance and inhibit self-management of diabetes, and to make recommendations about programs of care. Focus group facilitators will be African American and the same gender as the group. Data will be analyzed by conversational analysis using a panel of experts to identify themes from transcripts and field notes. This study will be unique in focusing on separate gender groups and in exploring the influence of spirituality on diabetes self-management among this population. Results will be shared with community members. Insights from participants will allow health care professionals to plan future studies to test interventions, and to recommend programs of care that honor cultural experiences of African Americans living in rural areas.